


A Series of Surprises

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras is on a study abroad, Fluff, M/M, there is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I should tell him?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Jesus Christ, Enjolras."</p>
<p>"But--"</p>
<p>"That's it, this is the end of this conversation. You need to figure your feelings out. And I want to see your butt in France soon, okay? Because I know you've got the money for a quick trip up here, and all of us are a bit lost without you. But don't tell them I said that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Surprises

"This food all sucks," Enjolras said, lying flat on his stomach and glaring at the camera on the top of his laptop.

"It's English food, E, it's not supposed to be good," pointed out Courfeyrac, grinning. "But really, how's England treating you?"

Enjolras sighed. "Fine, I guess. It's nothing like France. I miss... everything. You, 'Ferre, the cafes, the  _food_ , classes in French, Grant--" he cut himself off, glancing away from the camera.

"Were you about to--"

"No, of course not."

"He misses you, you know."

"I don't want--"

"To say that you miss him?"

"It only makes it harder," Enjolras whispered.

"I don't see why you don't just have him come down to visit you, Enjolras. You're down there for a whole year, he's your boyfriend, he wants to come."

"He can't pay," Enjolras said, softly. "I wanted him to and-- he said no. He couldn't pay. And I offered to pay for him, but..."

"He's a stubborn idiot who won't take your money?"

"We talk every day," Enjolras said. "We Snapchat and text and email and Skype and... fuck, I really miss him, Courf. I miss having him here."

"What he would give to hear you say that."

"I don't want him to think I'm regretting coming down here. It was a big decision for us both, and I made a choice to come down here and it was one of the hardest I've ever made because it meant I had to leave all of you and-- especially him. And you and 'Ferre, of course, but..."

" _Tell him_ , Enjolras."

"But--"

"Jesus, E. He's your boyfriend. You're allowed to say that you miss him."

"I'm only 500 miles away, it's not that bad. I shouldn't be complaining. It's only a year, I mean--"

"Enjolras, it's 500 miles, several countries, and the English channel away. It's not such a small distance. And I know he misses you."

"You're not helping."

"If you just admitted that you missed him, and got over your stubborn 'I can't talk about feelings with the one person I'm actually supposed to talk about feelings with' thing, this wouldn't be a problem."

"You always insist I talk about feelings with  _you_ ," Enjolras pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, because I know that unless someone sits you down and demands that you talk about them, you won't because you're a big feelings baby who doesn't always understand normal human interaction."

"You think I should tell him?"

" _Yes_ , Jesus Christ, Enjolras."

"But--"

"That's it, this is the end of this conversation. You need to figure your feelings out. And I want to see your butt in France soon, okay? Because I know you've got the money for a quick trip up here, and all of us are a bit lost without you. But don't tell them I said that."

Enjolras smiled fondly at the camera. "You're a good best friend, Courf."

"This is why you keep me," Courfeyrac said, shrugging and flashing his brilliant smile at his friend. "Now go figure out your shit." And with that, Courf signed off, leaving Enjolras with just a Skype contacts page left open on his laptop.

Enjolras sighed, and, sitting up, ran a hand across his face and through his hair. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick, captionless Snapchat of himself to Grantaire, knowing that his boyfriend would appreciate the bed head.

~~~

"Enjolras said he  _missed me_  last night, Courf. That just... doesn't happen. Did you have something to do with this? Because I know you two had a lengthy conversation last week, and--"

Courf grinned, and pretended to zip his lips shut. "What Enjolras does or doesn't say to you is his business, Grantaire."

"He doesn't ever say he misses me. We kind of made an agreement to not talk about it, because if we did then it would just feel worse."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, Grantaire. Shouldn't you be heading home soon anyway? I thought you two had a Skype date tonight."

"Fuck," Grantaire muttered, checking his phone for the time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yeah, we do. Thanks for reminding me, I've gotta run if I want to make it on time."

Courfeyrac smiled at him. "Go have fun on your date, R. I will say that I told E to stop being so emotionally constipated, though."

"Thanks," R said, rolling his eyes and gathering up his things. "I'll see you... soon. Whenever. You know. I've gotta dash."

With that, Grantaire was out of the Musain and jogging up the street toward his apartment, a tiny shoebox of a thing about ten blocks away.

Upon reaching the building, he unlocked the front door and pushed his way in, turning to his right and heading straight for the stairs. He fumbled for the light switch, swearing audibly when he discovered that the lights were out  _again_. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and used it as a flashlight to jog up five flights of stairs, and by the time that he had reached his floor, he was out of breath and late for his date.

He pushed open the door to his apartment, exhausted and pissed that he was late, and stumbled down the dark hall and into the brightly lit living room. And there... there was Enjolras. In the flesh.

" _Enjolras_?" he asked, dropping his bag at his feet in shock. "Am I dreaming? What are you--"

"It's not a prank or a dream, R," Enjolras said, matter-of-factly. He moved around the couch, a book still clasped in one hand from when he'd been reading on the couch. "I'm here. Courf said the other day that... that you missed me. And I missed you. And then he threatened me bodily harm if I didn't get my butt back to France for a visit, and then he said--" but Enjolras was cut off by Grantaire throwing himself forward and wrapping his arms around his neck, pushing his face into the crook between his head and shoulders and just breathing in.

Enjolras smiled, and wrapped his arms around Grantaire. "I missed you so much, R."

"I can't believe you came home to surprise me," R whispered. "I can't-- fuck, I love you."

Enjolras blinked, and then pulled apart slightly. R paled. He'd never said it out loud before. "Fuck, I'm sorry--" but this time, it was R who was cut off-- by Enjolras' lips on his.

When they finally broke apart, Enjolras rested his forehead lightly against R's. "I love you too," he whispered. "Being apart from you-- and all of Les Amis, but you, oh, you especially-- has been the hardest part about being in England. And I don't know if I can do another six months, R."

R kissed him lightly. "You can do it, Enjolras. I'll-- I'll visit, this time. We won't go another four months without seeing each other, because this, this was torture. You'll come here and I'll go there and... fuck, I missed you."

Enjolras wrapped his arms even tighter around Grantaire. "You have no idea," he murmured.

"How long are you here for?" Grantaire asked. 

"I leave Monday evening," said Enjolras. "You get two and a half days in my company. And as much as I'm looking forward to some, ah,  _us-time_ , I'd also like it if you spared at least half a day for the rest of our friends?"

"I suppose I can do that," Grantaire said, smiling. He found he couldn't quite  _stop_  smiling. "I can't believe you're here."

"Neither can I, to be perfectly honest," laughed Enjolras. "It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. But one of the best I've ever made, I think. Being able to just... be here with you. To feel your hair in my grip and your muscles beneath my hands and your breath against mine... I've missed you, Grantaire. I've missed Paris, I've missed our friends, I've missed real food, but you? You're what I've missed the most."

Grantaire ducked his head, and then glanced back up at his boyfriend, grinning. "You're such a romantic on the inside, aren't you?"

"I'm not all work and no play. But don't tell Courfeyrac that, he'd have a field day."

R grinned. "E?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I've enjoyed talking just now... we've spent the last four months doing nothing  _but_  talking. And ah, there are  _other_  things on my mind right now."

Enjolras beamed. "Of course," he said, and pressed another kiss to Grantaire's mouth. "Lead the way."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)


End file.
